Un ligero romance
by JimmyMoon
Summary: OneShot de Rozen Maiden con un poco de romance entre Jun e Hinaichigo, y la confrontacion de Shinku xD


Un ligero romance y la confrontación, Genesis xD

Esta historia, es lo que debió, a mí opinión, ser tanto la continuación del anime Rozen Maiden: Traumend, como una historia alterna después de la antes mencionada, tanto también me inspiré en esta serie y en un wallpaper

Nota: esta historia tiene tanto personajes que se supone habían fallecido en la segunda temporada, como algunos cambios leves, se recomienda discreción xD espero les guste este gran One Shot xDxDxD

Después de la derrota de Barasuishou por parte de la misma Shinku, y de la inminente farsa de parte del muñequero Enjou, todas las muñecas reviven, con excepción de Souseiseki y Kanaria, ambas fueron derrotadas por sus mismas hermanas, ambos, Shinku y Jun regresan a su hogar del Jun

Tiempo después, en la mañana a las 6am

Shinku: sírveme el té, por favor y limpia mi caja

Jun: Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Shinku, que debo hacerte él te todos los días, y atenderte, ya me cansé de lo mismo

Shinku: es mejor que te calles, si no quieres que te siga tratando igual, y sírveme más té

Jun: la verdad es que sería mejor que me fuera de la casa por un tiempo, aaah –dicho esto, sale muy molesto de su casa, tomando una maleta con ropa y dinero, abordando su vehículo, un Volkswagen Rabbit, dejando, en la casa a las muñecas, pero no contaba con que Hinaichigo está metida en el vehículo, ya que estaba jugando dentro de su vehículo como suele ser su costumbre- ya lo suficientemente alejado de su casa, se escucha plenamente

Hinaichigo: ¿Jun?

Jun: pero que, que rayos estás haciendo dentro de mi coche

Hinaichigo: Hina se metió a jugar en el coche de Jun, a esconderse de Shinku

Jun: pero, porque en el coche, si hay tantos sitios en la casa donde te pudieras esconder, bien, te voy a llevar a la casa…

Hinaichigo: no, Hina no quiere estar al lado de Shinku ni en casa, Hina promete guardar la compostura en el vehículo y no molestar a Jun mientras maneja

Jun: pero, bueno, esta bien, la única condición que te pondré es que cuando pare el carro, te sientes en el asiento del copiloto, a lado mío para que no me vayan a multar en la carretera, ¿queda claro? Y otra cosa, ¿trajiste tu maleta, que este viaje no sé cuánto vaya a durar, cuanto tiempo estemos fuera

Hinaichigo: Si, Jun, y mi maleta está en la parte trasera

Dicho esto, tiempo después Jun para la marcha del Rabbit, después hina se pasa a la parte delantera, y reanudan la marcha, partiendo ambos fuera de la ciudad por la autopista, a toda velocidad

Hina: y dime, porque te enfadaste con Shinku, y porque decides huir de la casa

Jun: me enfadé con Shinku porque siempre me trata como esclavo, o mejor dicho, peor que esclavo, ella me trata mal, nunca me entiende y cuando lo hace solo lo hace con dadivas y eso pues no se vale

Hina: pero, Hina opina que deberías de tolerarla y saberla perdonar, ella en el fondo te aprecia y bueno…

Jun: bueno, eso sí lo entiendo, pero la razón por la que tomé el vehículo y decidí escapar a toda marcha es para tener un tiempo a solas conmigo mismo, pero te metiste en el carro, y ya no se pudo, pero bueno, al menos estoy, o más bien, estamos lejos de ella, que es lo que más importa…

Hina: bueno, Jun, a mí, Shinku si me había caído un poco mal desde que me hizo su esclava. Pero supe aguantar y confieso, ya me hacía falta estar lejos de la casa y de ella; por cierto, a donde piensas ir, que hemos estado manejando horas en la carretera y no te veo un destino

Jun: no sé, me gustaría ir a la playa y luego al bosque en las montañas

Hina: me parece Genial tu idea

Jun: debemos parar en la siguiente gasolinera, se le está acabando el combustible al Rabbit, y sería un problema que se quede sin ella, que además debemos comprar provisiones para nosotros

Después de un tiempo, llegan al gas station, llenan el tanque de gasolina, compran una casa de campaña y golosinas para al rato, parten rumbo a la playa y llegan al filo del mediodía

Jun: ya llegamos, Hinaichigo, a las West Coasts

Hina: siii, Hina quiere nadar, dicho esto se apresura a cambiarse y se mete al agua

Jun: esa Hina, -en el fondo me cae muy bien, como me hubiera gustado que fuera humana- didce estas palabras en su mente mientras disfruta observar las olas del mar, acostado en la arena del mar, pasando las horas lentamente, al cabo de un tiempo:

Hina: Jun, ya me agoté, tengo hambre

Jun: -se ruboriza, al ver a Hina- muy bien, pues comamos unas papas y tomemos un poco de cerveza, para después irnos al bosque

Hina: si, jun. Le dice con una sonrisa en el rostro

Ambos comen, se preparan para abandonar la playa, cambiándose ambos y partiendo con rumbo a las montañas boscosas

Jun: bueno, hay que partir a las montañas, no están muy lejos de aquí, vamos Hina.

Ambos abordan el coche y van subiendo algunas calles arriba y llegan al pie de la montaña, donde descienden del coche y bajan sus equipajes

Jun: bueno, Hina, partamos rumbo al bosque, a descansar

Hina: bueno

Los dos caminan juntos rumbo a las entrañas del inmenso bosque, y deciden acampar junto a un par de pinos

Jun: bueno, aquí esta bien, armemos aquí la casa de campaña, ¿Qué te parece?

Hina: sii, y hagamos una fogata

Jun: hey, aquí hay un poco de leña, que suerte, pues hagamos la fogata

Ya hecha la fogata, ambos conversan un rato, comen salchichas alrededor de la fogata y mas tarde se van a dormir en la casa de campaña

Jun: hay que iros a dormir, estoy muy cansado, no se tu

Hina: si, hay que irnos a descansar

Jun: bonita noche, Hina, descansa

Hina: Bonita noche, Jun –dice con la voz más dulce que puede tener-

Un momento después, Jun se sume en un sueño profundo, en el cual el aparece en una mansión llena de rosas, pues era el lugar donde Padre reside, y el aparece en escena

Padre: Joven, bonita tarde

Jun: quien es usted, si no es mucha molestia

Padre: soy el creador de las muñecas Rozen, y te he podido observar y pensar que siempre has querido estar con una chica hermosa, yo te puedo llegar a ayudar, pues resulta que por tu buen comportamiento con mis muñecas te puedo recompensar, ya que su misión concluyó la ocasión pasada

Jun: y como piensas recompensarme…

Padre: voy a convertir a las Rozen sobrevivientes en humanas totalmente, unas adorables jóvenes, asi es, Hinaichigo, Shinku, Suiseiseki y Suigintou, que aunque esta última este incompleta, se acompletará, Como ves

Jun: no pues, me quede sin palabras…

Padre: well, manos a la obra

Dicho esto, Padre transforma a las 4 muñecas en unas adorables jóvenes de la edad de Jun, aproximadamente y les da pensamiento, sentimientos propios y pierden su rosa mística, quedándoselas para sí mismo

Padre: bueno, ya terminé, he matado dos pájaros de un tiro: convertí mis creaciones en personas humanas y te ayude con tu problema sentimental: tu soledad

Jun: no pues guau, no sé qué decir, padre, gracias

Padre: solo te advierto una cosa, si a Hinaichigo la haces sufrir o a cualquiera de las otras cuatro, vas a pagar muy caro, muy probablemente con tu miserable vida, ¿te queda claro?

Jun: bueno

Padre: ellas te quieren y aprecian, correspóndele a una de ellas, asi que regresa a casa y persona a Shinku, hagan las pases, es todo lo que diré

Jun: está bien

Padre: Ok, bueno, es hora de que te retires, fue un placer verte…

Después de estas palabras desaparece Padre y Jun despierta en la casa de campar, viendo como la inocente muñeca se ha transformado en una adorable y hermosa joven, si, es Hianichigo

Jun: pero, pero que carajos, entonces si fue realidad eso, hina se transformó en humana, él se ruboriza mucho al ver a Hina en forma humana

Hinaichigo: a, a, ¿Jun?, pero que me sucedió, estoy más grande y ya no me siento de porcelana, si no que ya tengo piel –ella menciona esto observándose a sí misma- y ya puedo pensar, sentir, como tú, Jun

Jun: pero que hermosa te ves, sin ofender, bueno, creo que se cumplió, no fue una broma…

Hina: yeeeii, soy humana, por fin puedo ser como Jun

Ambos cruzan miradas por un periodo largo de tiempo y mientras pasa esto, Jun le dice a Hinaichigo:

Jun: eres muy hermosa, quisiera que fueras algo más que mi amiga, si te imaginarías que verdad

Hina; bueno, si Jun, si quiero pasármela bien contigo, ser tu novia

Dicho esto, ambos se abrazan y se preparan para salir del bosque con rumbo hacia lo desconocido, no es cierto, a su casa, se suben a su Rabbit y manejan a buena velocidad hasta legar a su casa

Ya en casa:

Jun: ya llegamos, Shin… pero qué diablos ha ocurrido... tú también te transformaste en…

Shinku: si, Jun, también soy humana, en cuanto a las demás también son humanas como pueden ver en estas fotos

Jun: quisiera pedirte perdón por el alboroto de ayer, no debí de…

Shinku: no te preocupes Jun, también no debí tratarte como perro –dicho esto ambos se dan la mano- debo de partir, voy de viaje por el mundo un tiempo, nos veremos más adelante, no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien, y en cuanto nuestro contrato, bueno, eso ya expiró, ya que no necesito más de tu poder, llamaré en cuanto pueda, nos vemos –se despide de ambos, sale de la casa y toma un taxi con rumbo al aeropuerto-

Jun: bueno, tenemos la casa sola, ya que Nori tampoco está aquí, que tal si vemos un poco de tele, cariño

Hina: sii, quiero pasármela bien contigo, Jun

Jun: al menos ya no me sentiré solo jamás en la vida, tengo a una persona muy cariñosa y buena que más pudiera pedir.

Hina: yo te amo…

Así ambos se la pasan juntos en casa como pareja

Y así es como termina este OneShot, esperando que les guste,

FIN


End file.
